Disasterpiece
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Riam, riam cidadãos de Gothan... Riam enquanto podem... O Coringa tem sempre um ás na manga. POV


_**Fanfic escrita para o "FFSOL 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine"**_

_Tema: 15 - Freneticamente_

_Música: 'Disasterpiece' - Slipknot_

_-_

Ah, é difícil ser chamado de lunático, assassino serial... Pintam você com uma certa discrepância, como se o simples fato de você aparecer em um lugar fosse uma catástrofe climática. Não gosto de ser considerado psicologicamente instável... Sempre pensei em mim como uma pessoa... frenética.

_I wanna slit your throat and fuck the wound_

_I wanna push my face in and feel the swoon_

_I wanna dig inside, find a little bit of me_

_Cuz the line gets crossed when you don't come clean_

Afinal, qualquer um desses seres humanos inúteis já teve seu momento de ódio. Um sentimento que é pobremente reprimido, afinal ninguém realmente tem coragem de se levantar da cadeira vagabunda da empresa para alvejar a cabeça do próprio chefe...

Eu sim.

_My wormwood meets your pesticide_

_You'll never get out, cuz you were never alive_

_I am infinite, I am the infant finite_

_Come a little closer and I'll show you why_

E deixe-me dizer que isso, sem dúvida, me faz melhor do que qualquer um deles... Pobres cidadãos de Gothan. Condenados ao sistema, esperando que as oportunidades apareçam a sua frente, sem desconfiar que seu futuro é apodrecer na mesma vidinha sem emoção e com falta de tesão na qual nascera, contando sempre com a proteção de seu guardião alado e cego...

Porque, afinal, Batman não pode ver a situação degradante desse lugar...

Eu sim.

_(NO ONE IS - SAFE)_

_Noises, noises, people make noises_

_people make noises when they're sick_

_Nothing to do except hold on to NOTHING_

Batman não pode escutar por trás dos sussurros, sua audição não parece tão apurada quanto a de um morcego. As vozes desesperadas de Gothan clamam pela piedosa mão do senhor, um alento para seu sofrimento diário...

Infelizmente a ligação foi transferida para minha linha.

_How does it feel to be locked inside another dream_

_That never had a chance of being realized?_

_What the fuck are you lookin' at?_

_I'll tell you what you're lookin' at_

_Everyone you ever fuckin' laughed at_

Sádico, eu?! Que absurdo... Uma pessoa satisfeita com o seu trabalho sorri abertamente!

A única diferença é que meu trabalho se resume a algumas torturas, mortes muitas vezes dolorosas, mas...

...Não deixa de me fazer feliz.

_Look in my eyes for the answers - typical_

_I can feel it underneath like a miracle_

_Everybody in the world needs more than_

_Lies and consequences to poser them_

_Once again, it's me and no one else_

_I can't remember if there was a someone else_

_It's not mine, it's not fair, it's outta my hands_

_And it's shaking - you'll never take me_

"Oh, Batman, nos proteja desse homem malvado! Você é o único capaz de detê-lo, blá blá blá..."

Sou apenas eu ou esse discurso se tornou realmente cafona? Afinal, será que ninguém percebe que o "Homem-Morcego"... não passa de um _**homem**_?! O que esperam de um ser tão _**impotente**_ quanto eles?!

Porque, realmente, sair à noite perseguindo criminosos ao invés de desfrutar da companhia de algumas belas mulheres... Ele só pode ter algum problema...

Ou desejos muitos sórdidos, o danadinho...

_(NO ONE IS - SAFE)_

_Noises, noises, people make noises_

_People make noises when they're sick_

_Nothing to do except hold on to NOTHING_

_NOTHING!_

Cidadãos de Gothan não temam... Ou borrem as calças, não me importa...

Suas existências miseráveis estão prestes a mudar completamente...

_(HATE) Hate ain't enough to describe me_

_(SCREAM) Somewhere between screaming and crying_

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supoosed to be_

Eu fui mudado pelo ódio, criado em meio aos gritos abafados em um galão de alguma substancia tóxica que nunca me interessei em descobrir...

E, vejam, sou um homem totalmente renovado... Sempre charmoso, é claro.

_(WHY) When do I get to know why?_

_(BITTER) Bitter as the stink of when I try_

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supposed to be_

Não devem temer minha existência, meus caros, pois seu vigilante noturno foi um dos responsáveis por ela. Recomendo apenas que aproveitem sua vida, curta ou longa, como uma noite inteira em um bacanal, com vinho e tudo o que vocês têm direito...

_Pull your hands away_

_I'm gone - goodbye - it's so depressing_

_Withering away_

_Take a look - inside - my soul is missing_

_All I have is dead, so I'll take you with me_

_Feel like I'm erased - so kill me just in case_

Pois, cedo ou tarde, todos receberão meu caloroso sorriso, apenas um vislumbre do que virá... A loucura será sua eterna companheira, na dor, na saúde - em todas aquelas outras baboseiras - até que a morte os separe...

_(COVET) Everything around me's mine_

_(STY) Can't see through the sties in my eyes_

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supposed to be_

E seu herói seguirá o mesmo destino...

Talvez sofra um pouco mais, devido aos ressentimentos entre nós.

_(DOWN) Scratching and clawing all the way_

_(STAY) You won't let me fucking stay_

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supposed to be_

E não se iludam meus caros. Basta apenas um momento de intensa pressão psicológica para que um indivíduo escolha a loucura como meio de subjugar uma realidade de intenso sofrimento. Não existem santos e nem demônios, nem mesmo o bicho papão que papai dizia ter no armário...

_(LIVE) Is there another way to live?_

_(DIE) Cuz it's the only way to die_

_I'm not supposed to be here_

_I'm not supposed to be_

Existe a loucura, que o faz agir freneticamente, pela dor, pelo ódio...

E não pensem vocês que darei uma chance para que seu adorado Ba-a-a-tman venha ao resgate de sua meretriz favorita. Riam, riam cidadãos de Gothan... Riam enquanto podem...

O Coringa tem sempre um ás na manga.

_**

* * *

**__**Wow, primeira fic de Batman! o.o**_

_**Espero que gostem! XD**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**K-chan LP**_


End file.
